wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Avoidance
Avoidance is the seventh episode of the second season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Wilfred and Ryan’s friendship is threatened during a sticky encounter. Plot Kristen is having lunch with Ryan and the two are gossiping about their relationships. Kristen says that she's effectively done with Arturo after he continuously refuses to leave his wife. An old friend of Ryan's (James) comes over and Kristen awkwardly tries to fit in. James invites Ryan to get some beer together but after he leaves Ryan tells Kristen that he doesn't want anything to do with him. Wilfred asks Ryan who James is and Ryan tells him that he and James both went to law school together and tried to leave Ryan's dad's firm together to start one themselves. Ryan followed through and quit but James accepted a promotion and stayed at the firm. Wilfred agrees that Ryan is a jerk but says that Ryan shouldn't cut his best friend out of his life. Wilfred and Jenna are at a doggy dancing event when Jenna mentions to Ryan that she wont be in town for the dance recital on Sunday and overhearing the conversation, Wilfred asks Ryan to dance with him instead. The two of them are practicing dancing but Ryan is uncomfortable with the whole ordeal. In order to get Ryan to feel, Wilfred asks him about his first love. Ryan tells Wilfred about how he was getting intimate with her when her dad came stomping down the hall and he had to get dressed in a rush. Wilfred says that Ryan has to remember the passion and joy that he felt that night and channel it into his dancing. The two start dancing again and they're doing a lot better than before. We then go into a dancing montage of Wilfred teaching Ryan several dance moves around town. While playing around in the back yard, Wilfred pulls a muscle and Ryan lies him down to make him feel better. While Ryan is rubbing Wilfred's leg, Wilfred reaches a climax and ejaculates all over Ryan. A traumatized Ryan runs away from Wilfred to meet James. Ryan joins James at the saloon and Kristen third wheels continuing to try and fit in. Wilfred stands outside and Ryan exits to confront him. Wilfred asks Ryan to go dancing but Ryan runs back into the bar after Wilfred starts making handjob motions in reference to a "treat". Ryan returns home and hears the basement entrance rattling. He closes it and Wilfred ambushes him demanding his treat (doing the same hand motions). In the morning, Ryan is talking to Amanda while she attends Comic Con. Wilfred knocks on the door to apologize for attacking Ryan last night but grabs him once again demanding his treat. Wilfred yells that he's not gonna let Wilfred ejaculate all over him. A confused Wilfred explains that his motion was to indicate the churro that he always gets after finishing dancing. Ryan meets with James again and James admits that his dad threatened him into staying with the company. The two make up and James says that ever since Ryan left, he's all his dad talks about. He warns Ryan to be cautious of the lengths that his father will go to get Ryan back. Wilfred sits in the basement with Ryan and the latter realizes that they missed the dance recital. Ryan turns music on and the two dance in the basement anyways. Afterwards, Wilfred finally gets his treat. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Guest Staring * Eugene Byrd as James Co-Starring * Katie Wallack as Instructor * Derick Alexander as Bouncer Uncredited * Craig Duda as Cafe Patron * Chris Leidecker as Bartender Featured Music * The Cleaner From Venus - "Only a Shadow" * Alan Wilkis - "Dance With You" * Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days (Psychemagik's Leg Warmer Edit)" Continuity * Kristen discusses Arturo with Ryan. She and Arturo left for India together after "Identity" where they realized they were "in love". He is also the father of her child which was revealed in "Identity". * Ryan discusses Amanda with Kristen whom he met in "Progress" and started dating in "Letting Go". * The controlling nature of Ryan's father is mentioned in this episode and throughout the series. Notes * Ryan's first time was with his first girlfriend in high school. * Wilfred's first time was with a ran over dog who couldn't move. * Amanda is in San Diego for Comic Con. * Ryan tells Amanda on the phone that he could "totally pass as Harry Potter." This is a reference to the fact that Elijah Wood and Daniel Radcliffe are often mistaken for each other in public. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 2 (US)